ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Alliance 2
Alliance 2 is an upcoming 2021 American/Japanese 3D animated-Adventure film released by Pokémon Studios, distributed by Universal Studios. It is the 14th film of the Pokémon Cinematic Universe and it is the sequel to Alliance. Plot The film starts with a narration from Coco who explained what happened though the 5 years of Meme and friends, then it showed Decidueye Troy, Froslass Tilly and Blaziken Jess who are investigating after they heard that evil Greninja Jasmine is ready to set her sight for true power as she tried to get her full power back, but it was not long as Jasmine spot the three and ordered the shiny Genesect Cell and the rest of the Genesect to get them,but Tilly used blizzard on them as it covered themselves from the Genesects and escape, it was told by Troy who told Coco about the event and the Tapu Koko says to him that it's time for the reveal. Elsewhere in Costervile, we see Meme taking a flight with his Son Oliver and tells him his story of how he defeated Necro, they flew back to see the others of their friends, including Idris and Sally's daughter Nelly and Togepi Cass who is a friend of Oliver and Nelly, they were about to relax until they got a visit from Stan who wants Meme, Princess and Idris, the three followed as Stan said that their leader of the village is stepping down and ask if Meme can be his successor which shock them both. The shock continued as Coco arrive and show Troy to Meme who is shock, Meme got mad cause Troy did not come to him because he is alive, Troy tries to explain but the Heroic Decidueye left, Coco arrived to say to Meme that Troy was worried because he don't want Meme to get hurt so he stayed behind, Meme was more annoyed cause when Coco said that he got out of hiding after Necro's defeat, He should come back straight away, but stay away for 5 years, But Meme said that he will give him a chance. Meanwhile, Jasmine orders Cell to attack Costervile where it attract the attention of the gang, with help from Troy, Jess and Tilly, they won but Jasmine kidnapped Stan, Lucy and Fast and announced to Coco that she kidnapped Bull, Sparkle and Tsunami. The gang decided to help Troy with saving the others but ask Coco to stay with the kids, Fairy then spot Cell spying on her before he left. Bunch of Genesect attacked Coco and the kids, but Oliver defeated them with an Energy Ball, Cell arrived to attack them but was stopped by Fairy who used Psychic to lift him away, then the 5 escape, reunited with the gang, While walking, Grape and Tilly are speaking about their time since they are brother and sisters, Jess is getting comfortable with Po and Meme, Idris, Sally and Princess talks about trusting Troy. Jasmine rebuilded Cell's arm and find out that Oliver is Meme's son which Cell was shocked, but the Greninja explained that Meme and Princess adopted him when the egg of Oliver was abandoned, meanwhile the kidnapped legendaries find out that Fast's light is glowing. When the gang was asleep, Meme and Troy had a Father and son time, Meme was talking to Troy about his friends, how he beat Necro and the time he adopted Oliver, Troy apologized to Meme for being a horrible father and should learn from his own son to be a father as he saw how much does Oliver love Meme. Meanwhile, Princess and Idris find Fairy shaking badly so the two stop her and find out that Cell has fired a beam in her back. After healing Fairy, Po and Jess both admitted their feelings as the gang head off, but was ambushed by Cell and the Genesect, But the shiny Genesect destroyed all the genesect and the gang found out that Cell is a spy and want to help the gang, Cell explained that Jasmine's plan to find power to active power that Greninja has is near completion so they head off. Jasmine saw Fast's light so she put him into a case, but the gang arrived to save them with Cell, pretending to attack them, they won but it was not long as Jasmine stab Cell and the gang found out that the power that Jasmine need was in Cell, Fairy manage to save Cell but the Greninja activated the power to become what Pokémon calls, Ash-Greninja, She defeat the gang but Fast's anger rage at the Greninja, damaging her, but the Cosmog was no more as he evolved to Cosmoem so he is in deep sleep, The gang saved the legends escape but it was not long as Jasmine said that Troy used to work with her but left after she said she will kill Meme, After finding out Meme attacked Troy, but was stop by Idris, who remand him that anger won't work, remanding him when Meme slash Idris's eye. Jasmine escaipe but not before activating a self destruct button with a core, Coco tells the gang that they need piece of the core to drain Jasmine's power, Cell want to do it but was still damage, Meme, Princess, Fairy, Grape and Tilly went to the core, Princess and Fairy use's psychic so they can get the core with Meme grabbing it, The core was about to explode and know that they won't have time, but Grape volunteered to stay and use Ice beam to slow down the explosion so everyone can get out, Tilly and Fairy tries to stop him but the Gialle said that she needs a better life, just like him with Meme and the gang, the 4 warned the gang and they escape with Grape slowed down the core, everyone escape with the explosion happened, killing Grape, Meme then start to blame Troy and flew off. After Grape's funeral, the gang gets ready to stop Jasmine, Cell gets fixed and Fast is being hidden in the hut, Troy decided to stop the gang from going cause he made a mistake and said that he was being a horrible father, Meme was listening to the conversation and tells him that Mourning is tough, Idris had it with Ryan, Troy had it with Cella, Meme's mother and now the gang, mainly Tilly with Grape, The two forgive each other with Troy joke that Meme is the king of fatherhood. Then the costerville village helps out as Meme remands Troy that he is the future leader of Costerville. The gang head to Jasmine's place and defeat the evil Genesects, Fairy, Cell, Po and Jess heads of to another core but it is the full power, Po use the core and drain it to the small core, but it was about to explode, but Cell stop it with the course of his body destroyed except his head, The gang fought Jasmine but was defeat by her power, Jasmine then grabbed Oliver but was rescued by Nelly, Cass and Fast who is now a Solgaleo, Jasmine had enough and start pulmming Meme, she kick him away and threw her water swords at him, But Troy block the direction, getting stab instead, Meme got angry and fought and injuring Jasmine, Po threw the core to Meme but Jasmine used Water Shuriken to block it, but Oliver uses Razor leaf, hitting both Jasmine and the core, Meme caught the core and use it to drain Jasmine's power, She survived and was about to kill Meme but was Killed by Troy with his arrow who also stab himself, Troy gave Meme a picture of both him, Meme as a rowlet and Cellia before he died from his injury. After Troy's funeral, Meme held a picture of the gang with Grape, Troy, Tilly and Jess, Cell got a new body, but the twist was big at is was reveal that Grape is alive after he arrived with burned marks and the shock goes on as it was both Grape and Fairy kissed, Fireworks happens as the gang celebrated the victory as Meme smile as he feels that Troy and Cella are smiling so he smiled back. in a post credit scene it was revealed that a Naganadel and a Gardivour was the reason of Grape's survival as they wait for the right moment to meet again and make sure that not all ultra beast are not bad. Cast * Chris Evans as Meme: The heroic Decidueye who lead his friend to victory. He is the leader of the Alliance group and the son of Troy * Nicolas Cage as Troy: A Decidueye who's been protect the world secretly 2 decades who with the help of Coco decide to reunite to his son, Meme *Eva Green as Princess: A Primarina who is a talent swimmer and a good singer, She is also Meme's wife. *Martin Freeman as Idris: A Incineroar who was/still is the rival of Meme who bullys him when they were younger, but redeemed himself after the death of his friend Ryan. *Kate Beckinsale as Jasmine: A Greninja who wants nothing but pure power to get the rumored power that Greninja's has. *Rosamund Pike as Fairy: A Alohan Raichu who can float with her tail. *Jason Sudeikis as Po: A Pangoro who is strong but have a heart of a cloud. *Kristen Wig as Sally: A Salazzle who is sneaky but kind, she also loves cooking. She is Idris's Wife. *Jeremy Howard as Grape: A Gialle who is the laughing stock of the group but he proves them wrong. *Jennifer Garner as Tilly: a Froslass who is pretty mysterious but is very skilled with her ice powers. *Maya Rudolph as Jess: a Blaziken who is very fast and skills but she has a social problem, until she mets Po. *Chadwick Boseman as Cell: A Shiny Genesect who is said to be the leader of the Genesect to help Jasmine to complete her plan. *Jackson Robert Scott as Oliver: A Rowlet who loves to fly and is very concerned to be a hero like his father, he is Meme and Princess's Adopted Son. *Nev Scharrel as Nelly: a Salandit who is very clumsy but can be smart, she can also sing. She's the Daughter of Idris and Sally. *Mckenna Grace as Cass: A Togepi who is nervous about adventures and she is Oliver and Nelly's friend. *Tom Cruise as Coco: a Tapu Koko who is the reason that Meme and his friends are heroes and is the only one who knows about Troy's survival. James Franco, Cate Blanchett, Jaeden Lieberher, Tilda Swinton, Pom Kiementieff and Joe Manganiello reprise their roles of Stan, Lucy, Fast, Tsunami, Sparkle and Bull respectively while Tom Hardy will reprise his role as Ryan in a flashback scene. Penélope Cruz will be playing as Celia, Meme's Mother. Development After the success of the 1st film, director Jay Roach says that he will return for the sequel with the original cast returning. Crictal Response Alliance 2 has got good reviews, With an averige rating of 8.2/10 and 82 out of 100 in metacritc, Critcs prase the characters, manly Meme, Troy, Jasmine and Olliver, better villan, Character relutionship and The ending, with only two critsim, not much screen time of characters Sally, Cass, Nelly and Lucy, and The twist of a character survival, but like the post credit scene which invole that survival It holds 92% on rotten tomatoes Transcript Alliance 2 Trailer Transcript Sequel The third and final film of the trilogy tilted The Last Arrow will be released in 2024 Category:2021 films Category:Animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Pokemon cinematic universe Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Pokemon Category:Films based on video games